Sator Academy
Sator Academy is the most elite magical school in the Coalition. Actually, it is the only magical school, but it is very prestigious and elite. Only ages 14-18 are admitted, as that is the age when elemental powers first manifest. Elemental powers manifesting later than that is very rare. Only children who are members of the coalition (and most recently the witch clans) are admitted and if there is suspicion that you might be in any way connected to the resistance you are imprisoned at best, but probably just killed. In order to apply you must pass a test proving that you have the ability to manipulate the elements and have an interview with a representative of the school. If you pass the interview you are given a charm making it possible to dream travel. Dream travel is a fine art and difficult to master, but the school charms make traveling to the school an automatic response. It is very dangerous without a charm, it is possible to get lost and wander aimlessly in the in the dream world for all of eternity, never waking. Eventually, under such circumstances, your body will starve and wither away. To read more about dream travel, please check out our book on the subject! Dream Travel Students arrive in groups of 4-8 children and are then put into quad style dorms which sleep 4. They are divided by gender and year of schooling. For each year there is a coed common room. Depending on how many courses students sign up for, graduation could take 4-6 years. Also, their natural ability should be considered when determining their course-load. Since the Coalition does not allow any uncertified magic users to roam freely, dropping out or failing results in prison for life. The teachers work very hard to make sure no one fails, and even those who are weak in their magical abilities are usually able to pass as long as they can control their abilities enough not to hurt others. After graduation you will be employed by the Coalition to use your skills for the good of the people. School Rules -No Magic in the halls. -Must be in dorm room by 9pm. -Lights out by 10pm. -No alcohol on premises. -No pets on premises. -Weapons may only be carried by those who have completed 2 years of Weapons Training and passed the Carry Exam. -The dining hall is open from 6am-8pm unless there is an event. There is to be no entrance at any other time. -Attending a class is mandatory if you are on that class list. Miss three classes and you automatically fail. You may drop a class by sending a note to one of the administrators within two weeks of the class beginning. -If you fail a class you are permitted to retake it until you reach a passing grade. -You are permitted to take as many classes as you would like, but the recommended number per year is 3-4. -Summer room and board is available for those participating in a summer internship. Curriculum **Please note that the school recommends not taking more than three or four classes a year** Classes available for first year students Spellwork and Magical Symbols-''' In this Class you learn spells most commonly used in everyday life. No Prerequisites Instructor: Felicity Moon 'Potions-' In this class you learn about different ingredients and how they work to make potions. Most of the subject matter will be covering different plants and magical creatures used in potions. You will learn a minor healing potion, a hiccuping potion, hiccuping solution, and an energy potion. Other potions are taught at a faster pace in the advanced class.No Prerequisites Instructor: Sabine Moon 'Spirit Animal-' A class where you learn to speak to and eventually summon your spirit animal. No Prerequisites Instructor: Jensen Wolfe 'Weapon Training-' A class where you learn to fight with and even channel magical energies through a special weapon. No Prerequisites Instructor: Seden Grey 'Elements-' Class where you learn to control your elemental magic. No Prerequisites Instructor: Raef Silfr 'Special Abilities-' A special class, usually on an individual level, where you are tutored in any special abilities you may have. No Prerequisites Instructor: Varies Classes available for second year students Any of the above The Advanced Class in any of the First Year Classes Astronomy- Class where you learn about the stars and moon as well as the lunar affects on magic.No Prerequisites Instructor: History & Law- No Prerequisites Instructor: Preforming Arts- Class where you learn dance, music, and acting. Students often put on plays or concerts for the whole student body. No Prerequisites Instructor: Political Science- A class where you learn about the government, public speaking, and economics. Prerequisite(s): Spell work Instructor: (Also History Instructor) Classes available for third and fourth year students Any of the above The Advanced Class in any of the First Year Classes Medicine- Class where you hone the art of healing, with and without magic. Prerequisite(s): Advanced Potions and Advanced Spell Work Instructor: Law Enforcement- Class where you learn all the laws of the Coalition, and how to enforce them. Prerequisite(s): History, Spell Work, and Advanced Weapon Training Instructor: Dream Travel- Prerequisite(s): Advanced Spell Work and Magical Objects Instructor: Extra Curricular Activities Community Organizers Social Chair:Events Committee: Union Nipon, Eilonwy Page, Anya Jenkins, Keira Demandred Supervising Instructor: Felicity Moon School Paper/Yearbook Editor: Writers: Anya Jenkin, Emily Starr, and Eilonwy Page Photographer/Artists: Ethan Amaros Supervising Instructor: Sabine Moon Dance Team Dancers: Alexis Amaros, Union Nipon, Victorian Tristans, Kai Ruiz Supervising Instructor: Candice Jenkins Dorm Leaders Boys' Dorms: Girl's Dorms: Grading and Leveling Up After each class, test, and assignment you will receive a numerical grade. At the end of the course your average of total grades will be your final grade and the number you level up your skill points by. '''Mastery (3): The student consistently meets the content standard; grasps, applies and extends key concepts, processes and skills with relative ease; demonstrates clear, complete and consistent understanding. Developing (2): The student regularly meets the content standard; grasps and applies key concepts, processes and skills with limited errors; demonstrates inconsistent or incomplete understanding. Beginning or below basic (0-1): The student is beginning to, occasionally does or does not meet the content standard; beginning to grasp and apply key concepts, processes and skills, but produces work that contains many errors; demonstrates limited understanding of the target. School Grounds The School grounds are immaculate, as though every blade of grass was trimmed individually. There is a greenhouse, a small grove of trees, a pond with a covered bridge, and a large hedge maze which starts off with lower hedges by the pond, but they grow to height of ten feet by the middle of the maze. There is a statue of the chancellor near the pond, commending him for all his hard work and donations to the school. Arrival Rooms The Arrival rooms at Sator are very Spartan in décor. The walls and floors are white and each room holds 8 beds. The beds are twin sized, with metal frames, and blue linens. They have sheets and pillows, but no blankets. There are also white wardrobes by the beds which are too skinny for a person to fit into, but hold a robe and slippers for anyone who arrives in less than appropriate attire. There are no mirrors or decorations of any kind. Not even the school crest. Hidden, in each room, is the magical symbol etched somewhere which prohibits magic from being done in that room. Currently, unknown to school officials, Arrival Room #1’s symbol has been broken and it is not working correctly. See also: Dream Travel Dining Hall he dining hall has long wooden tables with benches for the students to eat at and a head table for the instructors. The dining hall is open daily from 6am until 8pm. Breakfast is served from 6am until 9am. Lunch is from 12pm until 2pm and dinner is served between 5pm and 7pm. The rest of the time, there are snacks and ala cart items available. Common Rooms and Dorms There are four common rooms, one for each year, which branch off into dorms, each with four beds, desks, and dressers. The dorms are divided by gender. Category:School Category:Magic Category:Coalition